peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pig's Big 78
After the Peelenium had finished, we decided that it would be a nice idea to include just one 78-rpm record in each of John’s late night programmes. And because I’d been conned into reading out the tracks for the Peelenium, John persuaded me to introduce one vintage record in every programme. And so it became “The Pig’s Big 78” because listeners liked it very much indeed – surprisingly. - Sheila Ravenscroft (aka Pig), from sleevenotes of The Pig’s Big 78s: A Beginner’s Guide, Trikont, 2006 By date List below is researched from the database of this site and is incomplete, due partly to missing tracklistings and occasional failure to indicate the Pig's Big 78 on BBC pages. The date of the first Pig's 78 is also currently unknown. Please help fill in the gaps. ;2000 31 October 2000 *Obernkirchen Children's Choir: The Happy Wanderer (Parlophone) 29 November 2000 *Ambrose and his Orchestra: Cotton Pickers Congregation (Decca) ;2001 02 January 2001 *Charlie Gracey: Fabulous 04 January 2001 *The Inkspots: Thoughtless 10 April 2001 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Jungle Drums (Parlophone) 11 April 2001 *Benny Carter & His Orchestra: Savoy Stampede (Columbia) 12 April 2001 *Ken Snakehips Johnston & his West Indian Orchestra (voc. Al Bowlly & The Henderson Twins): Blow Blow Thou Winter Wind (HMV) 18 April 2001 *Jack White & His Collegians: Thanks For The Memory 26 April 2001 *Ambrose & His Orchestra with vocal refrain by Leslie Douglas: Moonlight Becomes You (A listener suggested that Sheila should go out on the road and play nothing but 78s.) 15 May 2001 *Harry Parry & His Radio Sextet featuring Doreen Villiers: I May Be Wrong (Parlophone) 03 July 2001 *Sam LightninHopkins: Unsuccessful Blues (Goldstar Records) ;2002 31 January 2002 *State Street Ramblers: Stomp Your Stuff(Vocalion) 14 February 2002 *Mills Brothers: Till Then (Brunswick) 15 May 2002 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You 05 June 2002 *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: Cakewalkin’ Babies Back Home (Parlophone) 11 June 2002 *Blind Lemon Jefferson: That Black Snake Moan (Paramount) 12 June 2002 *Original Memphis Five: That Red Headed Girl (Actuelle) 13 June 2002 *Frank Sinatra & Dagma: Mama Will Bark (Columbia) 18 June 2002 *Alexander Prince: War March Of The Priests (Zonophone) 19 June 2002 *Seven Hot Air Men: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 20 June 2002 *Joe Venuti And His Blue Four: Satan’s Holiday (Zonophone) 25 June 2002 *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (Rca) 26 June 2002 *Bill Haley With Haley’s Comets: Live It Up (Ronnex) 27 June 2002 *Floyd Turner & His Home Towners: Round Her Neck She Wears A Yella Ribbon (Panachord) 02 July 2002 *Coleman Hawkins And His Orchestra: Meet Dr Foo (His Masters Voice) 11 July 2002 *Rex Cole Mountaineers: I Laughed So Hard I Almost Died (Panachord) 16 July 2002 *Roy Brown & His Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie at Midnight (Deluxe) 17 July 2002 *Les Paul & His Guitar: Hip-Billy Boogie (Capitol) 18 July 2002 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me (His Masters Voice) 23 July 2002 *Charles Penrose: Seeing Each Other Home (Penrose) 24 July 2002 *Geraldo: Louisiana Fairy Tale (Columbia) 25 July 2002 * ? 30 July 2002 *Eddie Cooley – Priscilla (Royal Roost) 01 August 2002 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider (Musicraft) 06 August 2002 *Jimmy Vancey: Yancy Stomp (His Masters Voice) 07 August 2002 *Elvis Presley & The Jordanaires: Too Much (Rca) 08 August 2002 *Ambrose: You And The Night And The Music 14 August 2002 *Nat King Cole With Orchestra: Too Young (Capitol) 20 August 2002 *Frank Sinatra: Christmas Dreaming (A Little Early This Year) (Columbia) 21 August 2002 *The Ever Bright Boys: Da-d Nda(Curry) 22 August 2002 *The Platters: The Great Pretender(Mercury) 27 August 2002 *Miss Elsie Southgate and her sister Dorothy: Rubenstein’s Melody in F (Zonophone) 28 August 2002 The Benson Orchestra of Chicago: My Sunny Tennessee (Fox Trot) (HMV) 12 September 2002 *Martin Dale And Charles A Smart: Sweetheart Darlin’ (Rex) 18 September 2002 *Bill Monroe and his Bluegrass Boys: Blue Yodel No.4 (Columbia) 24 September 2002 *Daily Express Remembrance Festival Choir: Song Memories Of The War (His Masters Voice) 25 September 2002 *Raymond Scott: Business Men’s Bounce (Parlophone) 02 October 2002 *Danny Berigan & His Orchestra: Little Gates Special (Hmv) 03 October 2002 *Ziggy Elman & His Orchestra – Unknown (His Masters Voice) 16 October 2002 *Chick Bullock: Sleepy Head 22 October 2002 *Layton and Johnstone: Under a Blanket of Blue (Columbia) 23 October 2002 *Alfred Rode & His 18 Tziganes: Hungarian Rhapsody No 2 (Decca) 05 November 2002 *The Three Jinx: On A Steamer Coming Over 06 November 2002 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skittle Group: Cumberland Gap (Pye) 07 November 2002 *James P. Johnson: Blueberry Rhyme (Signature Tune) 12 November 2002 *Billy Haley and the Comets: Hot Dog Buddy Buddy (Brunswick) 13 November 2002 *Harry Parry’s Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: I’ve Found A New Baby (Parlophone) 14 November 2002 *Everly Brothers: Claudette (London/Americal Recordings) 19 November 2002 *Bing Crosby:If I Knew Then (Brunswick) 21 November 2002 *Jack White And His Band: Blueberry Hill (A Fox Trot) (Zonophone) 26 November 2002 *George Morris: Radio Jig (Decca) 27 November 2002 *Frank Luther with Novelty Accompaniment: Will The Angels Play Their Harps For Me? (Imperial) 28 November 2002 *Lanins Famous Players: Stealing (Winner) 05 December 2002 *Baileys Lucky Seven: Wimmin (Winner) 10 December 2002 *Anson Weeks And His Mark Hopkins Hotel Orchestra: Now I’m In Love (Columbia) 11 December 2002 *Little Richard: Ooh My Soul (London) 17 December 2002 *Lester Young: In A Little Spanish Town (Mercury) 19 December 2002 *The Two Bobs: Down At Dooleys Farm (Edison Bell) ;2003 01 January 2003 *The Be Bop Boys: Fat Boy Part 1 (Unknown) 02 January 2003 *Big Bill & His Chicago Five: I’m Gonna Move To The Outskirts Of Town (Columbia) 07 January 2003 *The Rag: John Peel Rag (Decca) 08 January 2003 *The Seven Hot Airmen: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 28 January 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Black Out (Vocalion) 06 March 2003 *Rosemary Clooney (with Buddy Cole & His Orchestra): Hey There (Columbia) 01 April 2003 *Joe Daniels & His Hot Shots: Manhatten Maroomba (Parlophone) 01 May 2003 *Duke Ellington: The Minor Goes Muggin’ 15 May 2003 *Charlie Parker: Stupendous (Parlophone) 21 May 2003 *Fred Douglas (Baritone): Mr Water Horses House (Regal) 11 June 2003 *Unknown ? 12 June 2003 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: Danube Waves (Parlophone) 18 June 2003 *Triumph Dance Orchestra: Blue Bird Waltz (Currys) 19 June 2003 *Primo Scarla’s Accordeon Band: Somewhere in the Blue Ridge Mountains (Rex Records) 24 June 2003 *Sid Roy: Laugh Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Eclipse) 25 June 2003 *Talbot O’Farrell: Love Letters In The Sand (Eclipse) 26 June 2003 *The Dixieland Jazz Group: Beale Street Blues (His Masters Voice) 01 July 2003 *Nat Lewis: Button Up Your Overcoat (Broadcast) 02 July 2003 *Harry Bidgood and His Broadcasters: Rag Doll (Broadcast) 03 July 2003 *Billy Desmond with Bidgoods Broadcasters: I Kiss Your Hand, Madame (Broadcast) 08 July 2003 *The Original Havana Band: Chloe (Broadcast) 09 July 2003 *Jericho: Bidgood’s Broadcasters (Syncopation) (Chappell) 15 July 2003 *Primo Scala’s Accordeon Band: The Man on the Flying Trapeze (Rex) 17 July 2003 *Doris Day: Second Star To The Right (Columbia) 24 July 2003 *Floraie Forde: He Loved Her. Who Did? He Did. Where? (Edison Bell Radio) 29 July 2003 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell (Eclipse) 30 July 2003 *Blue Jays: You’ve Brought A New Kind of Blue (Edison Bell) 31 July 2003 *Alfredo & His Band: Mean to Me (Foxtrot) 19 August 2003 *Jack Hylton: You’re Blasé (Decca) 20 August 2003 *Lew Stone: Let’s Put Out The Lights and Go To Sleep (Decca) 26 August 2003 *Eddie Peabody: St. Louis Blues(Columbia) 27 August 2003 *Sol Hoopii: Aloha Beloved (Regal-Zonophone) 28 August 2003 *Helen, Louise & Frank Ferara: Palakiko Blues (Columbia) 03 September 2003 *Mr Billy Williams: John Put Your Trousers On (Zonophone) 09 September 2003 *The Andrews Sisters: Tica-Ti, Tica-Ta (Brunswick) 10 September 2003 *Leroy Anderson: Last of Summer (Decca) 11 September 2003 *Ronnie Renalde: In A Monastry Garden 16 September 2003 *Bill Haley & His Comets: Teenagers Mother (Brunswick) 17 September 2003 *Azucy Blanco Marimba Band of Guatemala: Juarez Avenue (Columbia) 18 September 2003 *The Alpine Yodelling Choir: Song Of The Emmenthatler Valley (Regal Records) 23 September 2003 *Henry Hall His Gleneagles Hotel Band: Coming Thru The Rye (Panachoid) 24 September 2003 *Charlie Kunz of the Casino Club Orchestra: The Kunz Melody (Sterno) 25 September 2003 *The Four Bright Sparks: That Night In Venice 30 September 2003 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: For The Sake of the Days Gone By (His Masters Voice) 01 October 2003 *Duke Ellington: Dreamy Blues (Brunswick) 08 October 2003 *Chris Hall with Harry Hudison’s Melody Men: Sittin’ On A Fire Barred Gate (Decca) 09 October 2003 *The B-Bop Boys: Fatboy (Part One) (Savoy Records) 14 October 2003 *The Broadcast Talkie Boys: Kings Of Jazz (Broadcast) 15 October 2003 *The Howard McGhee Orchestra feat Sommy Kriss: Jeronimo Part 4 (Bop Features) 16 October 2003 *Pete Johnson & Albert Ammons: Cuttin’ The Boogie(His Masters Voice) 21 October 2003 *Jimmy Noones New Orleans Band: The Blues Jumped A Rabbit (Parlophone) 22 October 2003 *Paul Whiteman: Jeepers Creepers (Brunswick) 23 October 2003 *The Knickerbockers: The Kinkajon (London) 04 November 2003 *unknown (unknown) 06 November 2003 *The Royal Military Band – Dan Cupid 11 November 2003 *The Three Bells: Les Comagnons De La Chanjon (Columbia) 12 November 2003 *Lew Stone and The Monseignem Band: Leave the Pretty Girls Alone 13 November 2003 *The Mills Bros.: Caravan (Brunswick) 18 November 2003 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Live & Love Tonight 19 November 2003 *James Lovell: There’s Plenty Room for a Girl (Exo) 20 November 2003 *Salt Hoopy: Ten Tiny Toes 25 November 2003 *Red Norvo: I Was Doing All Right (Brunswick) 26 November 2003 *Tommy Dorsey: The Big Dipper (RCA-Victor) 27 November 2003 *Sandy Powell: Sandy the Doctor (Brunswick) 02 December 2003 *Phil Garden: Arkanjaw Traveler (Parlophone) 03 December 2003 *Sol K. Bright and His Hollywaiians: Heatwave 04 December 2003 *Patti Page: Cross Over the Bridge (Mercury) 11 December 2003 *Billy Williams: Where Does Daddy Go (Zonophone) 16 December 2003 *Red Norvo: The Weekend Of A Private Secretary(Vocalion) 18 December 2003 *Bidgood’s Dance Band: Misery Farm (Unison Records) 23 December 2003 *Mr H. Lambton: A Christmas Ghost Story (10") (Zonophone/Twin) ;2004 06 January 2004 *Leslie Sarony: The Sexton Tolled The Bell(Eclipse) 07 January 2004 *The Abassadors Twelve: I Only Hear The Echo (8") 08 January 2004 *Bert Terrel: The Dutch Yodelling Star 13 January 2004 *Stanley Kirkby: I’m The Last One Left On The Corner 14 January 2004 *Bobbie Comber: Bunkey Doodle I Doh (Broadcast) 20 January 2004 *Charlie Kunz (of Casani Club Orchestra): The Kunz Medley (Sterno) 27 January 2004 *Elmore Jones: Make A Little Love Eith Me 29 January 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: I Breathe On Windows (Columbia) 03 February 2004 *Clapham and Dwyer: A Day’s Broadcasting 05 February 2004 *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Lady Of The Lavender Mix (Columbia) 10 February 2004 *Billy Williams: Why Can’t We Have The See In London 11 February 2004 *Freddy Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 12 February 2004 *Lionel Hampton: Three Quarter Boogie (His Master Voice) 17 February 2004 *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill (London) 18 February 2004 *Jack White and His Band (from the London Astoria): Blueberry Hill (Regal Zonophone) 19 February 2004 *Jelly Roll Morton: The Chant (HMV) 24 February 2004 *Bob Richardson: There Ought To Be A Moonlight Saving Time (Mayfair) 25 February 2004 *Freddie Dosh: Impressions (Decca) 26 February 2004 *Meade Lux Lewis: Barrel House (Parlophone) 02 March 2004 *Artie Shaw: My Blue Heaven 03 March 2004 *Albert Whelam: Pass! Shoot! Goal! 04 March 2004 *Olly Oakley: The Jolly Huntsman (The Winner) 09 March 2004 *Randolph Sutton: Is Izzy Azzy Woz (Edison Bell Radio) 10 March 2004 *The Ridgeway Parade: A Musichall in the 90s (Eclipse) 11 March 2004 *The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mine’s A Hopeless Case (Columbia) 16 March 2004 *Leslie Sirony:The Sexton Tolled the Bell (Eclipse) 18 March 2004 *Lew Stone (& The Monsiegneur Band): I Cant Write The Words (Decca) 23 March 2004 *Messrs Darrent and Dixon: Hello! Lttle Miss USA (Scala) 25 March 2004 *The Robbins: Just Like A Fool 31 March 2004 *Jack Payne: Mucking About The Garden (Columbia) 06 April 2004 *Jack Payne and The BBC Dance Orchestra: Mucking About in The Garden (Columbia) 07 April 2004 *The Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 08 April 2004 *Olly Oakley: Peach Blossom (Winner) 14 April 2004 *Billy Monroe: Will She Be Loving Another Man (Columbia) 15 April 2004 *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Drummin’ Man (Parlophone) 21 April 2004 *The 3 Ginks: Miss Wonderful (Decca) 22 April 2004 *Jack Hylton & His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rollin’ Along (His Masters Voice) 27 April 2004 *Various Columbia Artists: For Your Entertainment (Columbia Records) 28 April 2004 *Charlie Parkers New Stars: Stupendous(Parlophone) 04 May 2004 *Unknown: Imitations of Everyday Sounds- A Sawmill, Traffic, A Train, Animals etc (Zonophone) 05 May 2004 *Imitator: Everyday Sounds (Zonophone) 06 May 2004 *Geraldo & The Sway Hotel Orch.: It’s Foolish But Its Fun (Parlophone) 11 May 2004 *The Romance of Marconiphone: The Birth of Radio (Zonophone) 12 May 2004 *Jack Hylton And His Orchestra: Ro Ro Rolling Along 18 May 2004 *Ken Colyer's Skiffle Group: Streamline Train (Decca) 19 May 2004 *Lew Stone and Monseigneur Band, with vocal refrain by Al Bowlly: 'I Can't Write The Words' 20 May 2004 *Sundown Players: 'Saturday Night Special' (Apple) 25 May 2004 *Anona Wynn And Orchestra: Tuning In - A Radio Station Tour 01 June 2004 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (Nixa) 02 June 2004 *Elvis Presley: I Don’t Care if the Sun Don’t Shine (HMV) 10 June 2004 *Tommy Dorsey & His Orchestra: The Hawaiian War Chant 15 June 2004 *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (feat. Leslie Sarony & Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden 29 June 2004 *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You Rhyme With Everything That’s Beautiful (Decca) 30 June 2004 *Bill Haley with Haley’s Comets: Rocket 88 (Essex) 06 July 2004 *Mr GH Shazelle: A Whistling Yarn (The Twin) 08 July 2004 *Ernest Pipe with Orchestral Accompaniment: Stick To Your Mother Tom (DNA Records) 13 July 2004 *Harry Parry and his Radion Rhythm Club Sextet: Mr Five by Five 14 July 2004 *Earl Bostic & His Orchestra: What, No Pearls (Parlophone) 20 July 2004 *Baileys Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Gin Ginny Shore (Winner) 21 July 2004 *The Star Syncopators: Eat More Fruit (Actuelle) 27 July 2004 *Layton and Johnstone: I’ve Got An Invitation to a Dance (Columbia) 03 August 2004 *The Oriole Orchestra: Beside A Babbling Brook (Brunswick/ Cliftophone) 04 August 2004 *Sam Lanin & Orchestra: I’m In The Market For You (Imperial) 05 August 2004 *Roy Milton & His Solid Senders: Junior Jumps (Specialty) 10 August 2004 *Leslie Sarony: In The Wood Shed She Said She Would (Imperial) 11 August 2004 *The Three Georgian Crackers: Hannah My Love (Regal Zonophone) 12 August 2004 *Victor Young & His Orchestra: Sweet Sue, Just for You (Brunswick) 17 August 2004 *Lonnie Donegan & His Skiffle Band: Darling Corey (Pye) 18 August 2004 *Bob Harring: Sitting In A Corner (Flossie’s Big 78) 19 August 2004 *Hank Snow: Down The Trail (HMV) 24 August 2004 *Rev Kesley with the Congregation: Where Is The Lion In The Tribe Of Judea (Vocalion) 25 August 2004 *Messrs. Fanning & Fortune: Down Home in Tennessee 31 August 2004 *Kilauea Hawaiian Players: My Little Grass Shack (Decca) 01 September 2004 *Kitty Masters: Love Is Like A Cigarette (Regal Zonophone) 02 September 2004 *The Two Leslies: Audrey Just Laughed And Laughed And Laughed (Regal) 07 September 2004 *The Two Lesleys: Coo, Luvaduck, Blimey (Regal) 08 September 2004 *The Original Hoosier Hot Shots: Them Hill Billies Are Mountain Goats (Rex) 14 September 2004 *Harry Trevor: Jolly Good Luck to the Girl who Loves a Soldier (John Bull) 15 September 2004 *Fats Domino: I’m in Love Again (London) 21 September 2004 *Stan Stewart: A Cup of Coffee, A Sandwich and You (Guardsman) 23 September 2004 *Kitty Masters & Orchestra: Many Happy Returns of The Day (Flossie’s Big 78) (Regal) 28 September 2004 *Pee Wee King & His Golden West Cowboys: Slow Coach (HMV) 29 September 2004 *King Odom Quartet with the Polka Dots: I’m Looking Over A Fourleaf Clover (Muiscraft) 30 September 2004 *Ukelele Ike: Thats My Weakness Now:(Columbia) 05 October 2004 *Leslie Holmes & His Smiling Voice: He’s In The Infirmary Now (Imperial) 12 October 2004 *Roy Fox & His Band: The Longer That You Linger in Virginia (Decca) 13 October 2004 *The Platters: Twilight Time (Mercury) 14 October 2004 *Conway Twitty: It’s Only Make Believe (MGM) Category:Peel shows Category:Lists